<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That time that I had a parent teacher conference with Tony Stark by Flowergirl2205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169967">That time that I had a parent teacher conference with Tony Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205'>Flowergirl2205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsider POV Marvel fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Outsider, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an odd thing, having Tony Stark walk into your parent teacher meeting. Even more so when the child that they are meeting over is not his child.</p><p>Or</p><p>Peter has a parent teacher conference and Ant May is not able to go due to her work. So Tony goose instead, this leaves Peter's teacher very confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsider POV Marvel fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That time that I had a parent teacher conference with Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope that you like this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an odd thing, having Tony Stark walk into your parent teacher meeting. Even more so when the child that they are meeting over is not his child.</p><p>Mrs. Anderson was tired of doing these, every time it went one of three ways. The parent was proud of their child, the parent was upset about their child's failing grades so they took it out on her or they refused to see their child as anything but an angel.</p><p>She was not really worried about any of that with this student though. Peter Parker was a very academically gifted student so his grades were not a problem. Mrs. Anderson thought that this was going to be a normal meeting. </p><p>She could not have been any more wrong.</p><p>She had been pretty shocked when Tony Stark walked in the room. She knew that Peter Parker had an internship at Stark industries but she did not think that he actually knew Tony Stark. </p><p>She had clearly been very wrong about this.</p><p>She had tried to go through the meeting normally. Mr. Stark had told her that Peter’s aunt had gotten stuck at work so he was going to fill in.</p><p>To her surprise Mr. Stark acted like how any parent would act. He asked questions about his grades and assignments, stuff like that. </p><p>When it was over it would have been just like your average calm parent teacher conference. Minus the part that it was with Tony freaking Stark. </p><p>Mrs. Anderson knew that she was going to have a lot of questions for Peter when she saw him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this story. Please comment and tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>